The 2nd Book of Lotrfis: Captain of the Rings
by mallelen
Summary: a continuation of
1. Default Chapter

Captain of the Rings  
Chapter 1- A Vision at Sea  
  
The world was quiet around the Xandiar. As if the sea was not the greatest body of water but a vacuum sucking the sound and expelling silence like a liquid coating around its contents. The Sky was an azure lit with the fire of the coming dawn. Frodo was uneasy in sleep and now peeked above deck.  
There was no one to be seen. He wondered at that but stepped quietly up on deck. The wind whistled through the sails and the rigging clamored in rhythm against the masts. The timbers creaked and yet all was silent. He wrinkled his brow and looked out over the sea.  
"Beautiful," he mouthed. The sun was just peeking over head the whitecaps and sent her rays like a blanket of blush over the spray. The light collected and pooled in the valleys beneath and lightly tipped the crests like delicate flowers. This was what he had come to. What a place to run to. There was nothing but endless sky and sea every direction he looked. There was no life except his own to be seen; even the gulls were missing. Then something happened that surprised him. The ship turned. Turned to the left and started to come about away from the light. They were heading- West! Frodo leaped on top of the gunwale and grabbed a stay to steady him. The wind ripped through his dark hair and the light caught his eyes and set the sparkling like jewels. He knew he should go find out the plans, the reason they were heading away from his mission and into his desires but he dared not move, he dared not question this turn of fate, this turn of the wheel.  
But his mind did question it.  
"Elanor..." why were they not going east- surely she had been taken east. Frodo looked ominously toward the forecastle. The sun, now to their rudder edged Jack Sparrow in gold. His entire form shining like a light of the West itself. His Head scarf caught in the wind whipped like flag of royalty and his hair flew up like a lions mane in the heat of the chase. His eyes were dark and omniscient. Frodo walked toward him.  
"Captain, I don't mean to question you, not on our first day at sea," Jack seemed to pay him little mind.  
"But I am concerned as," The sun cause him squint " Elanor is east." For the first time Jack made it clear that he knew the hobbit was present. His lips curled in a smile and he looked down at him.  
"Leave the girl to me," he said curtly.  
"But I-," Frodo protested. Jack cut him off by letting go of the wheel with one hand and turning toward him, his free hand falling subconsciously to his sword.  
"The wind would be astern," Jack said matter-of-factually. Frodo's brow crinkled in confusion.  
"Surely you're not telling me that we truly go where the wind takes us, I know-," Jack cut him off again with a look of 'knowing'.  
"Hold your advice, the sun hasn't even cleared me deck," he said without looking behind him. Frodo's eyes teared. He wasn't sure if it was the light in his eyes or his desperation. His mind kept racing to Sam. What would he think? Frodo felt the familiar pangs of discord growing between them. Familiar, only in that he had felt it before with another.  
"I know what I'm doing." Jack interrupted his memories. Frodo looked up at him. Now the sun had risen over the deck and spilling onto the forecastle like a tipped decanter of wine. Frodo realized Jack had been serious about not speaking until the sun had ceremoniously filled the deck with light.  
"Will you tell me then," Frodo began strongly and then backing off as Jack's eyes fell on him "What we're doing?" Jack grinned.  
"You're not doing anything, don't think I haven't noticed. A fine first mate you've turned out to be- and as for your questions, it's not so much as what we're doing, but where we're going that should interest you, on this fine morning," Jack said sweeping his hand over his sea. Frodo thought about this.  
"Captain," he began with noted formality "where are we going?" Jack didn't answer. The sun rose now behind his head like a crown. Steps where heard below deck and a high voice ripped through the air.  
"Captain!" Lorna shouted as she raced up the stairs to the forecastle and planted herself between Jack and the helm. She pointed her finger in his face. Jack looked confused, and immediately feined innocence for whatever the trouble might be.  
"Why was I not notified that we were making for Numenor? Frodo's ears pricked up. Jack's eyes widened and he brought his hand off the wheel and put it around her moving her away from earshot.  
"Watch the short one, ey- I've got to go," he pecked her cheek and started down the stairs. Both Frodo and Lorna called after him and looked at each other wildly. He disappeared under the deck and Lorna put a rope on the wheel to keep the course he had set. She sighed.  
" Did you mean the lost isle of Numenor?" Frodo asked in a hushed, frantic voice. She was elegant in form but her clothes hid it. She was dressed in men's britches and shirt- apparently stolen and her silver hair had been pulled back into a knot behind her head. She had one gold ring in he ear and always a look of annoyance on her face.  
"Who the hell knows," she shot and looked off into the distance. Apparently she had decided to keep a tighter lip now. Frodo shifted uneasily and recognized her stubbornness. He slipped off.  
The lower deck was now bristling with activity. The crew- what there was of them was awake and moving cargo and other things (such as passed out crewmembers) around. Frodo looked frantically for the rest of the fellowship. It had been late when they had all gone below for their first night at sea. Frodo's mind felt hazy, as if he couldn't even remember where he was when he had woken up this morning and further more where it might have been that Imbalech and Sam had slept the night. He wanted to call out for them, he wanted to scream their names but his voice wouldn't come. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Sam Gamgee staring back at him admirably.  
"Begging your pardon, Frodo but you look lost." Frodo smiled warmly, all fear leaving him at the sight of perhaps the most loving face he knew.  
"I was," Frodo thought but said, "Well you've found me," In jest. Sam tipped his head. He had learned a lot through their journey together. Frodo was no longer that closed book on the shelf. A year of agony and despair had aged him, ripped him apart, but more than anything had made him readable- to Sam anyway. He had watched his friend, this person who had been the shining light in his life give that all up, sacrifice his very soul to the fires. You don't watch that without learning how to read between the lines.  
"Imbalech's been up in the Captain's cabin, apparently they're going over some maps or somethin-," before Sam could finish Frodo had burst passed him.  
"Where you going?" he called out after his master. Frodo rushed to the captain's cabin and was about to bust in when Sam caught his hand. Frodo looked at him slowly. He didn't say anything but Sam released his grasp and Frodo slumped to the floor by the door. Sam kneeled.  
"What is it?" He wondered. What was it that had him so worried? He felt taken right back to the very brink of their departure from Bag-end. On the eve of their journey Frodo would rush around and whisper of secrets. Always he had a frantic look in his eye, very much like the one now staring back at him. Sam put his hand to Frodo's. Frodo looked up slightly and then resumed doing what he had been- listening through the wall. Sam stood agape. Frodo wasn't quite the same hobbit he had remembered. He wasn't quite so consumed by his despair. He was- eavesdropping!  
Sam didn't say anything but just dropped to Frodo's side and tried to his best not to let his excited breathing cloud any of the conversation wafting over from the next room.  
"I can't allow it!" came the boom of Imbalech's noble voice.  
"You dot have much choice, you can either help me, or hinder me- either way- I'm breaking through that restriction," Jack Sparrow said calmly but tightly. Suddenly the door opened and Imbalech of Mirkwood stormed out. She was in a rage but when she caught the sight of her two friends with ears to the door she softened. The two hobbits looked up at her with wide eyes. They stood up quickly as Jack Sparrow came out from his cabin. He moved past the elf and ignored the hobbits. He was shouting orders and crewmembers were popping their heads out of doors and slowly moving toward the upper deck. Jack Sparrow met Imbalech's eyes as he rounded the stairs and then disappeared.  
"What's happening?" Frodo asked Imbalech. She looked at him sadly.  
"I'm afraid I've cut our fellowship short,"  
"Why? What's he doing?" Frodo demanded. She swallowed.  
"He intends on raising Numenor."  
"The land of the dunedain?" Sam asked.  
"The same, Sam," Imbalech sighed. "He thinks that with the simaril of the sea it can be raised,"  
"He has the simaril?" Frodo gasped.  
"That I don't know, it would seem so," She said sadly then she grabbed Frodo by the shoulders "but that's the least of our problems. The valar condemned Numenor to the sea- there it must stay!" she released her grip and looked away "He asked me to grant him passage.... To the West," Frodo's eyes widened. He put his hand to his throat. He felt as though the air was being sucked out of his body, like he was drowning. His eyes started to dim.  
"Frodo.... Frodo!" he heard the echo of Imbalech's voice as he slipped farther away. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was before the court of the Valar. There in the circle of doom the entire array of the Hands and Feet of Eru himself stood at attendance. The air was a mist and he breathed it in like an elixir. The sound of running water could be heard and the wind of the undying land whipped across his face. The council was seated in a court that had been chiseled out of the mountainside. The sea gnashed its teeth below. Frodo realized he could see 360 degrees around him. His circular vision focused ahead on the King and Queen of the Valar seated in majesty. His vision was drawn to the Elentari, her skin like snow and her locks- indescribable. His eyes locked with hers the delicacy of her features made his head swim, but her pierceing glance awoke the power of his mind. She stood and a light moved about her. She didn't say anything but held her hand aloft. A small bird came down from the wind and settled on her hand. Beneath the dark feathers Frodo saw Mall'elen glint.  
"Frodo!" Sam said shaking him. Still nothing. He touched Frodo's cheek  
"He's gone cold, Imbalech! Sam looked up to Imbalech who was muttering some elvish words, her eyes closed and her brow creased. His mind raced. This was just like on Weathertop. Frodo lay helpless and he watched even more helplessly. The life seemed to have drained from Frodo's body.  
"His mind and heart are else where..." A clamor on the stairs told of Jack's approach. Sam and Imbalech looked up.  
"Move!" They backed away as Jack knelt next to Frodo and touched his chest. Imbalech watched him then open each of Frodo's eyes and study them as though he could see what Frodo saw. He then gathered Frodo up into his arms and headed for the stairs. Sam called out as Jack reached the deck. He almost thought he recognized the roguish form of Strider carrying Frodo into the Wilderness but that left in a flourish as Jack threw Frodo overboard. Imbalech grabbed for Sam but it was too late. He was down on top of the pirate beating him with his fists, the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"I didn't make it through all that only to lose him now!" was the only discernable thing he said. Imbalech ripped the hobbit off Jack as he stood up. He completely ignored Sam's outburst and leaned intently over the gunwale. His eyes darted from side to side. He was waiting for Frodo to come up. Sam was watching him, as he couldn't move. The shock had gone through his body and paralyzed it. Imbalech held him to her, she didn't know that if she released him he would fall, limp. He didn't know that holding on to him was all that kept her standing as well. Sam felt his stomach drop as he saw a look of confusion, no he had seen that before, this was something else- fear flash through Jack's eyes. Sam shook off Imbalech's grip and rushed toward the gunwale just as Jack dived off the ship.  
The water was cold and the color reflected the temperature. Deep blue and almost black water rushed past Jack as he swam down, down into the depths. Then something caught his eye; a small shaft of sunlight caught the Lothlorien broach on Frodo's cloak and sent up a signal. Jack acknowledged it and flew towards it. He grasped the small body and turned toward the surface.  
Sam's knuckles went white as he gripped the gunwale waiting for something, anything, just a sign of life in the rolling water. Imbalech stood beside him her eyes narrowed as she looked deep within the sea. She smiled. Up came Jack with a gasp and then Frodo. Frodo was gasping for breath but he was alive. He looked at Jack for a second. He wanted to say something, but he only smiled. Jack helped him toward the ship. A rope was lowered and soon Captain and hobbit were hoisted onto the deck.  
Frodo was taken to the Galley.  
"Warmest place on board, to be sure," said Vim. He had Sam boil water and Roux fetched blankets. Frodo's wet clothes were stripped off, Roux wrapped him in an elvish looking cloth and soon he had good mint tea to warm his throat. Jack stood by in the doorway dripping, giving orders. Everyone was moving frantically around them and yet Frodo felt totally alone with Jack. They just seemed to look at one another interminably.  
"That's the second time," Jack said softly, speaking as though there was absolute silence. Strangely Frodo heard him clearly.  
"I know," he said smiling. Neither took their eyes of the other. "You know what I saw," Frodo continued softly, but then Sam, Imbalech and Lorna stopped what they were doing and began to watch the scene unfold.  
"I know what you saw," Jack smiled.  
"Then you know I'll help you," Frodo said. Their eyes were locked in a warmness. Sam looked from Jack to Frodo. The muscles in Imbalech's face tensed.  
"Captain?" Lorna asked. He didn't answer. He didn't even move he only smiled at Frodo flashing golden teeth. Then something glinted in Frodo's eye.  
"I'll grant your passage to the West," Frodo said and looked to Sam "If you help us rescue Elanor." Jack's eyes darkened for a second and then came up shining. Jack turned to Lorna.  
"This calls for some rum!"  
"Aye, captain." 


	2. Chp 2 The Answer

Captain of the Rings Chapter 2 - The Answer  
  
That night the ship was lit with music and drink. Lanterns were hung on the deck and instruments were brought forth. Roux strummed on a guitar and Vim beat on a large Dwarven drum. Minya had a small flute that fluttered in and out like a butterfly. The rum was tapped and roast meat and ripe fruit was brought forth. Jack was no where to be seen so the three companions huddled on the outskirts of the party, drinking and eating little. Except of course Sam, who was ravenous. Frodo felt his heart prick up again, sensing some disturbance and he studied his friends. The cause came out before he had a chance.  
"Frodo, I don't know how you can misuse such a beautiful gift," Imbalech said quietly. Frodo looked up,  
"He needs my help and I know the way," Frodo said. Imbalech's countenance darkened.  
"But for what purpose does he venture into the forbidden land? To claim an ancient city-that was rightfully condemned!" Imbalech's voice rose over the music and the pirates started to look in their direction. Regret crept in Imbalech and she turned.  
"Frodo-," She began but he was gone.  
  
******  
  
The music wafted over the deck and onto the forecastle where Jack Sparrow and Lorna embraced. Shadows cascaded across their faces and the melon colored light warmed their skin in the cold sea air. They moved slowly, swaying ever so slightly to the music. He nuzzled her gently and she rested her head on his shoulder. The night seemed to wrap around them keeping out the boisterous party below and the foreboding sea all around them. She looked up slowly and kissed him even slower. He wrapped his arms more closely around her and she allowed herself to feel encased and sheltered by his the strong, yet wiry figure. A thought flickered through her mind, like a bad taste and she tried to extinguish it but it gathered fuel and she pulled away.  
"Love?" He asked.  
"That's just my problem," She said turning away. He wrinkled his brow (He had thought the evening was going well) and moved toward her.  
"What problem? I don't understand."  
"How could you- all you ever think about is- is.... Oh I don't even know what I'm saying," she said almost laughing. She came closer and leaned on his chest.  
"I wanted to say you only thought of your ship, or your next hit, but," she looked up at him " You've never disappointed me," She paused and relished the moment and then moved on "but...I," she swallowed and took his hand.  
"What's wrong?" He said looking into her eyes. He watched her for a second and she grew uncomfortable in his gaze.  
"Minya, I never should've brought him here." Jack looked toward the party.  
"The boy is happy, he was made for the sea and the sea for him."  
"It's not that," she leaned in closer "I feel something moving, something stirs on this ship," She looked from side to side and then met his eyes. He had an expression of wild fear.  
"You have felt it too?" she asked. He looked down at the deck.  
"I can't tell you what I've felt." She brought his hand up to her face. He gently caressed her face and smoothed back her hair exposing her ears. They were terribly scarred.  
"You've been running all this time," he said gently touching where the elvish point had once been "from who you are and who he's supposed to be." She grew tense.  
"What would you have me do?"  
"Stay with me," He smiled faintly "But I know that's not to be. You must leave." She looked up afraid.  
"I'll drop you and Minya at the next port, you can find shelter- shelter till this storm passes," a tear trickled down her face.  
"Do you remember the day I came to you, and told you I wanted a son?" he asked. She nodded. "I couldn't believe it, here all this time I had been haunted by the prophecy- that I should bear Feanor back into middle earth, the master of the simarils, and the man I love, asks me for something I could never deny him," She smiled beneath the tears.  
"Then promise me you'll protect him," he said the his voice wavering. She locked eyes with him.  
"I'll lose more than my ears, if need be," she said firmly. He held her to him once more and she walked quietly down toward the party. Jack watched her go and then looked off into the black sea.  
Frodo had left the party in search of Jack and answers. A rage should've filled his mind and blinded it but it was more complicated than that. A fear, sharp and piercing- like a morgal blade made it's way through him. Why did Jack need his help to reach the West? Had he lied when he said he had seen Undying land? Had he lied when he said She had stolen his heart? Had that moment in the galley been imaginary? Frodo had felt Jack read his heart and soul. He had seen Jack search his mind and find the answers to his questions.  
"Surely that had not been another trick?" Frodo's mind became frantic. Perhaps he had gone too far. Perhaps this was the same mistake- the same mistake he had made with Gollum. In Smeagol Frodo had seen a dark soul- yes, but he had thought there had been hope. Was that not his same reasoning with this pirate? Now Frodo was almost in hysterics. He raced up the stairs and caught sight of Jack, his back turned to him. He was just about to call to him when Jack started to sing quietly.  
  
With elvish eyes  
I long to look at thee.  
Your hair like wisps of foaming sea.  
Never has, nor will there be,  
someone who is fairer to me.  
  
The haunting melody he had heard at the jail soothed his mind and his fears seem to drift out to sea.  
"Elbereth," he whispered. He continued slowly up the steps and without knowing why he felt his voice carried away.  
The grass would glisten,  
The trees would wake and listen,  
If my voice could soar,  
Like eagle risen.  
  
Jack turned as Frodo put his small hands on the gunwale beside him His eyes were lost in the dark water and the hobbit's voice faded in and out like the ebbing of the tide.  
The notes would be clear,  
Like a silver mirror,  
Or an elvish tear.  
His melody was slightly different. It was more desperate and it filled Jack again with the thought of one thing and he resumed his song.  
The eyes of the fair folk have seen,  
The rise and fall of ages,  
And watched the dark one,  
Escape from countless cages.  
  
But their eyes look  
Most to thy face,  
They see it in all of space.  
Often as green or blue,  
It thy body's hue.  
  
But sometimes thy light,  
Hides all from view,  
But thy sweet voice,  
Reveals it is still you.  
  
Jack finished his song the stood in silence listening to the roar of the waves below. Frodo looked up at the dark man beside him and yet he couldn't ask any of his questions. His answer was before him and his eyes reflected the cold the glow of the moon. 


	3. chp 3 Balanced Recklessness

Captain of the Rings Chapter 3- Balanced Recklessness  
  
Jack Sparrow stood upon the deck of the Xandiar and took in the breeze. Every sail was taught and the keel sliced a fine line through the swells as they sped West. The sea expanded in to an endless blur all around him. The sea was the one place that suited him perfectly. He was too versatile for solid ground; only the sea could match him. He usually felt at peace on the deck of his ship. But today his mind was restless. A growing fear had been gnawing at his heart. A darkness loomed in the East. He could feel it. He turned apprehensibly toward the shores of middle earth. At first all he saw was the same blue, but his sight did not stop there. His vision shot over the water until it halted before a black port. The ships were burning. A tower loomed in the background; green light cast horrid shadows. Cries could be heard from within the walls. A little girl was calling.  
"Captain!" Imbalech said again. Jack started and then turned to her slowly, his mind still elsewhere. "I don't know why Frodo has granted you passage, it is not for me to question, but I must tell you this- grace or not- the Valar will not see Numenor remade!" Jack looked at her curiously for a moment and then a devious smile curled his lips.  
"You shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about," he said. She looked at him her eye growing first with astonishment and then narrowing with anger.  
"Now, don't take it so hard, love," Jack continued. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said with a sway. "I just meant that I have been there, and you have not- so leave the worrying to me, savvy?" Imbalech couldn't speak. Jack, satisfied left her and walked down the deck. The uneasiness he had been feeling was growing. He suddenly looked down at where Mall'elen gleamed on his finger. He thought for a moment and then disappeared below deck.  
Imbalech batted back a tear and then looked after the pirate, but he was gone. It was true, she had never seen the Undying land, she had been born in middle earth.  
"You haven't seen it either, Captain Sparrow, oh no, you haven't seen it..." she tightened her fist. "And I'll die before I allow you to use Frodo for your dark purpose."  
***  
Frodo awoke with a strange feeling. He raised himself up from the pillow trying to recognize the feeling. He searched through his mind and body for the cause. Then he understood.  
"I feel at peace," he laughed to himself. "I haven't felt...in so long." He looked down from his bunk at Sam sleeping soundly below and smiled.  
Sam was dreaming but he was aware of it. He didn't dare disturb the dream- he wanted it to last forever- he wanted to look into her face forever.  
"Sam..." Rosie said her face was angelic. Light filled her eyes and a warmth emmenated from her. Then all went dark. He couldn't see her face. He cried out and actually reached his hand out in his sleep. Her voice answered, it far away.  
"Find her..." He stirred in his sleep, Frodo saw him thrash.  
"You must find her," Rosie continued. Frodo climbed down from his bunk and laid his hand on Sam gently.  
"Sam..." he whispered but Sam heard nothing but his dream and he began to shake.  
"Sam!" Frodo cried and Sam sat up with a start. The two looked at each other, both with wild eyes.  
"Beggin' your pardon...Frodo, did I wake you?" Sam said regaining his composure. Frodo studied him.  
"No....but you cried out. Are you," He met his eyes "alright?"  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Sam said wiping the sweat from his brow. Frodo put his hand on Sam's and looked into his eyes.  
"You can tell me." Sam shifted uneasily from side to side and then looked down at the ground.  
"I don't know if you'd understand," he said looking up to face Frodo's response. Frodo looked taken back.  
"Not understand, Sam after everything I've been through- what could I not understand?" He said gently.  
"Losing your child," he said, tears rushing down his cheeks. Frodo felt his own stream down his face.  
"Sam, I've seen someone.... help very much... with something he didn't understand," he embraced his friend and held him close.  
  
The moment was sweet but short. The door swung open violently as Imbalech stormed in. She caught the fearful glance of the hobbits and swallowed her anger. She stood stiffly at the door and smoothed her tunic.  
  
"What is it, Imbalech?" Frodo said standing up "You look as though..." he met her eyes and trailed off. She was uneasy in his gaze and turned away. Something had been stirring in her heart. A creeping uneasiness had taken hold of her mind and had festered into anger.  
  
"Something is moving, I know it," she said faintly. Frodo came toward her. Something snapped in her mind and the creeping hand of fear caused her to spring on Frodo, knocking him to the ground. She held a knife to his throat.  
  
"You- it's you!" she cried. Sam leapt onto the elf but she threw him off.  
  
"You brought it here. You brought it back!" She pressed the knife closely to his throat.  
  
"Imbalech!" was all Frodo managed to say. The knife started to break the skin. Sam didn't even try to approach her again but instead he ran out the room. Without knowing where he was going he ran down the hall until he came to a door. Without thinking Sam threw open the door to Jack's cabin.  
  
Jack Sparrow lay in bed with Lorna at his arm and a bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
"Jack!" Sam cried. Jack sat up and raised an eyebrow. Sam ignored the woman under the sheets "Imbalech- she's gone mad!" Jack leapt out of bed revealing him to be fully clothed. Sam wondered for a moment and then Minya popped his head up from the arms of the woman. Apparently he had interrupted a tender moment. Minya's cheeks were stained with tears. Jack didn't look so good either. Jack followed the hobbit out the door still carrying his rum. They raced without another word to the cabin. When they reached Frodo he was sitting on a bunk his hand on his throat and a distant look in his eye. Imbalech was on the ground crying.  
  
"I don't know what came over me...I-," Jack eyed the situation keenly and seemed to listen for some unheard sound. He then walked over to Frodo and turned up the hobbit's chin.  
  
"Not deep," he said and then looked at the elf. He looked at the ground and then back at Imbalech saying  
"You three have been much more trouble than I bargained for." a fresh tear streamed down her cheek. He smiled at the weeping elf and dropped the rum bottle into her lap.  
  
"I really rather thought it would've been the short ones who'd do each other in- they spend way too much time together." Imbalech managed a smile. Jack wanted to leave but he sat down next to Frodo. Frodo looked at him.  
"T'weren't Imbalech's fault," Jack said. Imbalech felt a flush of guilt for cursing him. He looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking.  
"It's the Ring..." Frodo's eyes widened and he brought himself to speak  
"But Mall'elen is not- the Ring!" Jack's face softened.  
"No, It's worse," He grew solemn and scanned each of their faces "Mall'elen is the One Ring- transformed. That part of Sauron has transcended his hatred and is now...pure. Mall'elen is the end of evil. It will find what remains of Sauron's spirit in men's hearts, and it will transform it." Imbalech's face tensed with understanding.  
"Mall'elen is his greatest foe...He will risk everything to destroy it," She whispered. Frodo touched his throat.  
"Even reach across the ocean and turn us against each other." Jack nodded.  
"I don't understand, the Ring was destroyed. I saw Sauron fall with my own two eyes!" Sam cried out.  
"So did I, Sam," Jack said sternly "But i knew it was but a fleeting peace - the Ring would return." None of them had noticed that Sam's mind had been filling with horror.  
"You're telling me that Ring, who almost destroyed Frodo is here?" he shouted and grabbed Jack's coat. Frodo grabbed Sam's arm but he flung him back.  
"What have you done? Why have you led us out here- into the middle of nowhere- beyond help?"  
"Sam!" Frodo cried "Jack's not the enemy." Sam turned.  
"How do we know that? He's a thief for a livin' and now he's got the Ring on his finger!" Frodo had had enough, he ripped Sam off of Jack and grabbed his shoulders. He looked at Sam for a moment- seething in anger and then reached inside and got a hold of himself.  
"Listen to me," He said intensely, not letting Sam look away from him. "Jack is our Captain!" he then added so only Sam could hear "but i'm keeping my eyes open this time." Sam seemed to release some of his fear at his friends caution, and his body relaxed. Jack stood up.  
" I do wear the Ring," Jack said quietly ". But ask yourself this: why out of all of you, am I the only one who hasn't come under its effect?" Jack cocked a smile of balanced recklessness. Sam looked at his friends faces and understood. They had all been driven to anger by the influence of Ring. Jack was litteraly uneffected. Jack's expression changed and he went toward the door. He spun around.  
  
"There's been a slight change in plans. I have to- -restock the galley before we can try the West passage, we'll be making port by tomorrow night at Himling," Jack said swaying and narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Himling? That's a small island, what supplies could we get there?" Frodo spoke up. Jack smiled.  
  
"Ah, one who knows the maps," Jack said and added " wonderful," under his breath.  
  
"There's not much there- no. But-,"he hesitated and Frodo thought he looked sad.  
  
"But that's where the sea's taking me." Frodo looked confused. Jack shifted from his melancholy to business.  
  
"It's time for dinner. Vim will have it ready in the galley. I'll be there in while..." He said leaving the room. 


	4. Chp 4 Anything Tastes Better When Cooked...

Jack never came to dinner. The fellowship took their meal with the crew in the commons below. They sipped their soup quietly while the crew talked back and forth. The crew was small- amazingly small. In fact the question crossed each of their minds "Could a ship could sail with so few men?" But the ship flew across the water, so they put their minds at ease. They had other things to worry about- particularly the dinner conversation.  
  
"NO WAY!" Roux said crossing his arms across his chest "I've said it once, and if I really must- I'll say it again- Earendil is a story...that's all."  
  
"What do you say to the star guiding this ship?" Vim asked vehemently.  
  
"Just another light," Roux said with a hint of satisfaction. Vim seemed indignant for his cause.  
  
"How can you mock the only gift given to your race?" Vim asked. Roux sat up.  
  
"You mean besides death? I do wonder why a dwarf would care so much?" Roux said leaning on the table. Vim seemed to back up from Roux's glance. Roux was the swayman of the ship. He would keep the crew entertained during their work with his guitar strings, but he could get into very dark moods.  
  
"I don't' care for your star or your story," Lorna's voice cut the air from the corner of the room. She was eating alone. Well she actually wasn't eating - it was more like staring into her soup. Roux and Vim looked afraid but that was all she said. She went back to her food.  
  
"If you don't believe in Earendil, then what do you make of Jack's tale?" Vim said quietly. Roux leaned forward.  
  
" The captain has merit. He does. Back in the good ole days I saw him take a Gondor without firing a single shot. He can weather the toughest storm without the slightest stress to him. Why He's run the Anduin more times then is healthy for even the luckiest pirate and that new king hasn't caught him once, but the West? I've seen him play cat and mouse with Leo enough times to know he can really jerk a man's chain and I'm not one to be pulled along. Believe what you like."  
  
The fellowship was following all of this. Frodo didn't quite understand what they were talking about. Were they debating the validity of Jack's claim to have made the West passage? He also made sure to make note of the dynamics, the hierarchy of the crew so as to know who to talk to and who to listen to and who to avoid all together. Sam had opted for avoiding all of them all together and had retreated to the galley to try and save a wretched soup.  
  
Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the galley and found Jack Sparrow cooking. He stood over the grill and gently prodded large pieces of pineapple as they hissed and sputtered. Sam turned to try and leave before he was noticed.  
  
"You, Gamgee- you hungry?" There wasn't anything else the pirate could have said that would've gotten Sam to stop and walk back towards him. He set his bowl of soup in a bucket without evening looking at it as the aroma of the sweet sautéed fruit wafted into his nose. He pulled up a stool and sat down beside the pirate-turned-chef. Jack smiled sideways at his newly devoted mate. He took a knife and guided a chopping board full of chicken into the pan to meet the pineapple. They greeted each other with elated hisses and screams. Sam watched intently.  
  
" Wouldn't of thought a pirate could cook," Sam mused.  
  
"Oh you'd be surprised how similar the two are," jack said softly. Sam looked a little taken aback.  
  
"I fancy myself a pretty good cook- but I'm no pirate," He said a hint of offense in his voice.  
  
"Tell me, what does it take to be a good- no, a great cook?" Jack said as he dashed some peppers into the pan.  
  
"Well, you've got to be creative, that's the most important- good food should always be more than you expected. It should push the limits of your kitchen and win you friends - and enemies." By this time Sam's eyes were shinning "You've got to have persistence. You might have to try the same dish a hundred times before you get it right but once you do its just too good to be true-," Sam stopped as Jack's words hit home. He looked at Jack with wild eyes. For a second he felt enraged about this discovery but the scent of Jack's steaming array of flavors enticed him to submit. He smiled. Jack poured some yellow liquid onto the pan and its contents.  
  
"What was that you just added?" Sam asked as he crept over to get a closer look at what his Captain was preparing.  
  
"The left over juice from the pineapple- it will make up part of the sauce." He took his fork and pushed and prodded the meat and fruit across the pan. Sam had now thrown his hostility to the side.  
  
"What else do you add?" Jack turned and grinned.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"The secret ingredient," Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver flask. He opened it and doused the pan. "Rum." Jack took his fork and speared a piece of chicken brought it down for Sam. He took it with a mix of reluctance and anticipation. The taste melted any doubts he ever had or could have against the poor man. He didn't care if Jack had reached the West or if he was a con. Whatever he was, he was real.  
  
"Why you've made enough for three hobbits," Sam exclaimed with a full mouth as he watched Jack lead the pound of chicken and pineapple onto a plate.  
  
"No, just enough for two hobbits and a pirate." he said with a wink. He then took a taste of the sauce with his finger and smacked his lips.  
  
"Needs more peppers. Frodo to loosen up a bit." Sam had already decided he could overlook Jack's shadiness. But now he found himself overcome. Jack had made the food for Frodo. For years since their childhood Sam had made it his duty to look after Frodo, for no other reason than that he loved him- loved him for all the world. He would rise and make breakfasts of smothering proportions, pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs, with fresh juice and steaming coffee. Frodo would walk in still rubbing his eyes and the aroma would drift in causing him to look around and bless Sam. He would sit down at the table in Bag-End and eat a little bit of everything, mostly to please Sam. He never told him, but he never had an appetite in the morning. But he felt Sam's care. Sam knew that. He'd see it in his eyes every time. Of course everything changed when they went on the quest. Meals became desperate. Frodo's appetite picked up for a while, and then began to dwindle into almost nothing. Sam didn't get to show his master devotion expect by starving himself.  
  
Now here was a pirate, perhaps the very kind of man that they had hoped to vanquish with the destruction of the Ring, cooking for his Frodo. Sam should've been jealous and perhaps he was for a moment, but another emotion took over too fast. He felt sheer wonderment that he wasn't alone in the world. There was someone else who cared the way he did, someone else who loved Frodo.  
  
Though they did cook very differently. Sam cooked him meat and potatoes. Sam wanted to protect Frodo. On their quest he would lose sleep so Frodo could sleep longer. Jack cooked with rum. Jack wanted to wake Frodo up to the world, to himself. Sam should've felt apprehensive about this difference, but even that didn't disturb him. He felt Jack's motive, and even if he hadn't the changes that had come over Frodo spoke for him.  
  
Jack handed Sam his plate and one for Frodo. The steam circled up and seemed to clothe Jack in mystery.  
  
"I don't know that I hold to your kind," Sam said looking at the pirate fondly "But I've seen what you've done to him," Sam's eyes twinkled with joy he didn't knew existed. After the bleak years between Mordor and the Havens, the miracle he'd been waiting for had happened.  
  
"Thank you," Sam said quietly. Jack took the flask out of his pocket and took a long swig.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
***  
  
The Sun illuminated the figure of Jack Sparrow as he slowly guided the Xandiar into the anchorage of Hilling.  
  
"Lovely, isn't in?" he said as he saw Imbalech approaching out of the corner of his eye. Imbalech looked out at the blushing water darkened only by the looming shape of Hilling and she sighed.  
"You know it used be a hill amidst a beautiful country before the  
world was changed." "Beleriand, I know...elves lived there once,"  
Imbalech mused.  
"Not just elves, Love. The sons of Feanor," Jack said.  
"Don't call me "Love", " she said reproachfully. Jack turned to her.  
"Feeling better are we, Loving?" he cocked a wry smile. She glared at  
him and turned to leave.  
"Come now, it's just- well you're so very loving to me is all...like the way you denied me passage to the West, and then how you tried to slit the throat of the only person on my side," he looked at her keenly as his words worked their way into her mind. She turned back around. "I didn't understand you, and I still don't. What business do you have with Numenor or the West?" she said looking deep into his eyes. He moved towards her. "I know you don't trust me. But I trust myself. I trust that I'll get what I want whether you help me or not. You need to look inside yourself and decide if you want to stick around to find out what that is or be thrown over board, savvy?" He smiled curtly. Her eyes were wide with disbelief at the disarmingly charming way he had threatened her life. She had no reason to trust, no in fact she had every reason to not trust him, yet something inside her, whether it was foresight or not moved her. "Jack Sparrow, I take you as my captain- and hold to your trust." "Feel better?" he asked. She looked within herself and found that much of her anger had dissipated.  
  
"I do feel more like myself -yes," She answered. There was a long silence. She looked at him intently.  
  
"How is it that you don't feel it?" She asked.  
  
"I feel it." Imbalech wrinkled her brow.  
  
"I'm the captain. It's my job to know everything that's going on. If I didn't "feel" it, I would be at a disadvantage, wouldn't I?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"What you really want to know is why I don't react to it." Imbalech nodded silently. Jack looked out into the night.  
  
"My freedom is the only thing...that no one can take from me...it's the only thing that matters...the only thing that is lasts," He turned back to her and met her eyes, "I don't suffer anyone to touch it." Imbalech's form was aglow in the light of the rising sun.  
  
"I can't..." She said quietly "its too strong." Jack looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Strong, weak, good, evil- means nothing to me. They're arbitrary lines drawn to make you choose. I don't want to choose. I want everything." His smile widened into a grin. Imbalech was about to say something else when the two hobbits were heard coming noisily up the stairs. They made they're way onto the deck and then spotted Jack and Imbalech.  
  
"How long before we go ashore, Captain?" Frodo asked. He seemed in good spirits.  
  
"How long before my stomach can stay in one place again?" Sam muttered under his breath. "Roux, Vim- make ready the long boat!" Jack called out. A muffled answer was heard. He leaned over to the hobbits. "Have you ever had breakfast at a pirate hide-out?" 


	5. Chp 5 The Forging of the Great Rings

Captain Of the Rings Chapter 5- The Forging of the Great Rings  
  
Hilling was indeed a small island with an even smaller town- if it could be called a town at all. It was more like a pirate hideout spread out over several small buildings with a crude street or two connecting them. The buildings had plaster walls and thatched roofs. The resemblance to Bree sent chills through Frodo. There were animals running through the streets and drunken disorderliness seemed apropos. Jack strode through the streets like a king. Frodo could've easily seen a crown on his head and a cape around his shoulders, but most importantly a stately cane in his hand. He walked with a regal clip fit for the ancient kings now long sunk beneath the sea and Frodo's thoughts drifted to his captain's scheme. Did he mean to raise Numenor to enlarge his kingdom? A runway goat interrupted his thoughts as it bounded into him and knocked him over. Sam reached out to catch him but he was too late as he landed in a muddy puddle. Jack stopped walking and cocked on eyebrow at the muddy hobbit.  
  
"Do you every wonder why everything seems to happen to you?" Jack asked as he offered him a hand up.  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind," Frodo said. Jack looked off to the side and took up his promenade. Sam hesitated as Frodo wiped the mud off his check.  
  
"I think you've already seen the best of this place," Sam said. Even after his late night meeting in the galley with Jack he felt it necessary to keep up the appearance of disdain. Though in truth Hilling did not seem too hopeful to a hobbit's mind. It was lacking the necessary gardens and fields to put the fresh vegetables and beer on the table. Sam made a silent wish for some fresh tomatoes and scurried off to catch up with Jack.  
  
They entered a building with a low ceiling at the end of the street. It was obviously the most important building in the town as it had a large brass seal above the door with an ominous skull and cross bones emblazoned on it. Imbalech noted that in the left eye of the skull was a star- in fact the same star of Dunadan.  
  
"Perhaps it's a warning," she thought. The room was filled with a select assortment of ruffians drinking and carrying on. Two of the roughest greeted them at the door.  
  
"Captain!" they cried and shook hands with Jack. Then they greeted the rest of the crew. One of the men, the scruffier looking one then turned  
  
"Why no swag captain?" he said with a suspicious glare. Without any warning Jack grabbed the man by the throat the room went quiet and he spoke so everyone could hear.  
  
"The Xandiar has returned, because I deemed it necessary- that is all you're entitled to," he said releasing the man with a look of disgust. He shook his hand as if the man had left a thin layer of filth on him.  
  
"Now bring Drink and breakfast to my chambers- in that order," he said with a slight slur of speech as he and his crew pressed through the throng into a room in the back.  
The room was small and stuffy and contained only a large round table with several rolled up maps. Jack swept the maps off the table and took a seat, the crew followed. Frodo was to Jack's left followed by Sam (who had insisted on sitting next to Frodo- mostly to avoid being squeezed next to one of the crew) and then Imbalech. Lorna was to Jack's right followed by Roux and Vim.  
"What's the plan, Captain?" Vim asked. Jack opened his mouth to talk but hesitated as the disheveled pirate came in with a tray of mugs. He distributed them and left without a word. Jack began again.  
"Tomorrow, after we've restocked, we make for The Straight Road."  
"You'll be able to find it?" Roux asked the skepticism ringing in his voice.  
"Now Roux, I've told ye that Frodo here, is going to grant us passage," Jack said with noted irritation and continued "as it is a place that cannot be found- except by those who already know where it is-,"  
"Well its not that I'm questioning you captain, but me and Vim were just confused to why you would need help- if you've already been there?" Roux said cutting Jack off "And aren't banned," Jack finished with a look of disgust. Lorna's gaze fell on Roux and he regretted his guile. Jack stood up and walked around the table.  
"Jack," Lorna protested.  
"It's alright, they can be trusted," He said now beside Roux and leaning on the table. Lorna appeared no less nervous.  
"Jack Sparrow is not my only name. It is the name I took when I became a pirate and denounced the name of-- Earendil," Imbalech thought she was going to either laugh or throw up. That he could make such a claim baffled her wildest expectations.  
"I did make it to the West- once, to elicit the aid of the Valar. There I stood before them in the circle of Doom and I made the plea for mankind," Frodo's mind was swept away to the story Jack had told at the jail, of being overcome by the beauty of Elbereth and stealing his way back into Valinor for another glimpse. He was caught and brought before the Valar for judgement. He said he had named Elbereth "Stealer of Hearts" or Xandiar. It then crossed Frodo's mind that that was the name of his ship.  
"The Valar gave me and my wife, Elwing," he nodded to Lorna "The gift of immortality and my ship was set amongst the sky as the Evening star." Jack paused and looked at her tenderly and then his mood shifted.  
"But she was confined to a tower, left to watch me from a distance, and I wasn't content to sail only the Undying waters, vast as they were... so one day I spun the wheel and found that all of the sea was mine- not just the sea of stars- if I'd just take it. But now the West is locked. I can't be confined to either the sea of Aman or the sea of Middle Earth, I have to be free to sail where the wind takes me... more than anything I must be able to see Her face again," His eyes became distant "I was condemned as a pirate, that day. The day the Valar found out I had broken from my course. And they sentenced my hull never to grace the waters of Aman. But I picked this up before I left," He pulled his shirt back to reveal the pendant of Elbereth, her shining visage dimming all earthly beauty. "And I told Her that I was a pirate, and that I would steal her- I would bring her to Men- if Men could not come to her...So I intend to raise Numenor and make it the last port before the West Passage- Men and dwarves- and hobbits will come and be carried to the place of immortal beauty, if not immortal life. I will become the most famous pirate ever to sail- my crime? Smuggling people to the Undying lands." The entire table was silent. They were afraid that if they spoke the dream would vanish and they wouldn't hear the end of the hypnotizing tale. Perhaps the most enticing part of the story was that somehow they almost believed it. Imbalech wanted to speak, but somehow she couldn't for fear she was actually addressing Earendil, the star she had spoken to on so many cold nights amongst the trees of Mirkwood. But some how the familiarity she felt with Jack coincided with the warmth she felt after her walks in the twilight and she found the courage to speak.  
"How," she hesitated as his dark lined eyes fell on her "Do you intend to raise Numenor" She tried to add an air of doubt to her voice. He looked at Lorna.  
"Minya, our third son is in truth Feanor, Master of the Simirils. As prophesied he has been reborn signaling that the days of division and turmoil are coming to and end." Frodo remembered the quiet, mournful evening he had watched Jack and Lorna share.  
"Minya will raise Numenor..." Frodo whispered.  
"Do we get any proof besides your drawn out story?" Roux interjected and then added "Meant with my deepest respect," incase it was in fact true. Jack then produced a silver ring with a black jewel. Frodo recognized the ring as the one he had seen on Jack's hand at the jail. One could tell that the jewel had once shone with a green light but now was black and dark; it's light almost gone. The ring itself was near disintegration; the metal had all but worn away. Jack didn't wear it anymore for safekeeping.  
" A simiril..." Imbalech said her voice ringing with wonderment.  
  
The light of Aman caught,  
With the skill of Feanor wrought.  
O gem of skill,  
The elves remember you still.  
  
Imbalech's voice was quivering with delight as she spoke the verse of her ancestors.  
"Never did I think I would live to see one...even though I am immortal," She looked at Jack Sparrow her eyes gleaming. It was clear to the rest of the table that Imbalech had recognized the thing that haunted the dreams of the Undying race. There was no doubt in her mind that it was indeed a simiril.  
The awe was interrupted as the pirate-servants returned with trays of food. The breakfast of a pirate hideout consisted of fresh fruit, bread, salted pork- and a basket of fresh tomatoes. Sam sent a "Thankyou," out to the stars. Behind the servants a small voice called out.  
"Mother!" Minya sprang onto Lorna's lap and thrust a large shell in her hand.  
"What's this?" She asked looking to Jack.  
"It's treasure," Minya said his usual demeanor of melancholy giving way to pride. Lorna fingered the large gray shell and turned it over. She drew in her breath as she caught sight of the picture Minya had etched into the shell's creamy interior- there was an island and a great fleet of ships was coming towards it. Lorna smiled weakly and put a hand to Minya's cheek.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said regaining her composure. Jack raised his glass and the rest of the table followed suite.  
"Take what you can," he began.  
"And give nothing back," the crew recited and downed their drinks. The fellowship glanced at each other and took a healthy gulp.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast was cleared away the crew was given their shore leave. At the doorway Lorna paused and looked at Jack talking with Frodo and then she disappeared out the door with Minya at her side. As soon as only the fellowship remained Jack pulled a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it on the table.  
"I think that might interest you, Frodo." Frodo opened the bag and out onto the table fell a sparkling blue jewel. Imbalech gasped. "Yes," Jack said "The simiril of the sea, old Leo would probably laugh to find out he sat there in Bag-End and told you his tale when it was right under his nose."  
"It was in the shire?" Frodo asked.  
"It did wash up on the shore of Harad. But being pirates, whoever found it sold it long ago to someone who in turn sold it to someone else and eventually it ended up in the hands of the King under the Mountain."  
"It was in the treasure Bilbo brought back from his adventure!" Frodo cried. Jack nodded.  
"That you stole from Bag-end!" Sam added feeling that it should be mentioned. Frodo and Imbalech gave him a look.  
"With the two simirils, we can raise Numenor," Jack said. Imbalech reached out cautiously and picked up the glittering blue stone. She held it with devotion that swept Sam away to the stories of the first age when the elves left Valinor in search of what had been stolen from them. Jack dropped the black simiril into her hand as well and she looked at him.  
"Could you forge a ring a that could bear a simiril?" he asked. Imbalech's eyes glinted as she assessed the way the power of the stone had eaten away at the metal.  
"Yes, " she said "I could make casings that could house each stone- and not dim their light." She said eyeing the darkness of the black simiril.  
"It's not the metal that diminishes my ring," he said quietly "It's my choice." Imbalech's eyes widened.  
"It's the ring of a pirate now, the ring that will defy all." He looked at the soft faces of Imbalech and Sam and then he motioned to Frodo.  
"The time has come for the forging of the great rings, as for mine I name the dark one Lonamarie or the Black Pearl, and the blue simiril I call Fairie or Freedom," Jack's voice rang with the importance of the moment- something had been sealed in his mind; a decision had been made.  
"And what will you call," Jack asked Sam and Imbalech "your burdens?" he said eyeing Frodo. 


	6. The Head of a King

Darkness descended on Hilling and held the small town like a thick fog. Light spilled out of a few of the windows onto the muddy road and the only sound to be heard was the wind moving through the trees and the sound of Imbalech's hammer as it fell in the smithy at the far side of the island. Jack Smiled his knowing smile and pulled the shutters closed on the top floor of the main house. He turned expecting Lorna to be there in the doorway. She was.  
  
"He's asking for you," she said. There was something in her voice that Jack didn't understand. It sounded at first like anger but then mellowed into a great sadness. He nodded and followed her into the next room. Minya was lying in bed struggling to keep his eyes open. Jack sat down beside him and Lorna lingered at the door.  
  
"Hey there," he said stroking the child's face "What are you going to dream about tonight?" Minya looked at him sleepily.  
  
"Daddy, will I grow up to be a pirate like you?" pain flashed through Jack's face. He took the small hand into his and was silent for a moment, just concentrating on the warmth emanating from the tiny fingers.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"You're going to be the best pirate there ever was," Jack said looking into Minya's fluttering eyes. Jack kissed him and stood up.  
  
"I want to be just like you..." Minya said as he drifted off to sleep. Jack looked at him one more time and then walked out the room shutting the door quietly. Lorna looked at him and he quickly rubbed his sleeve across his face wiping away the treacherous tears. She put her hand on his chest.  
  
"You were quite convincing today," She said. He wrinkled his brow. "I just hope they can be trusted." Jack touched her hand.  
  
"The crew wont talk," he said intertwining their fingers.  
  
"I meant them," she said motioning to the stairs. Down below beds had been made up for Frodo, Sam and Imbalech.  
  
"I'll watch 'em," he said softly.  
  
"When they notice me and Minya are gone- they'll susp-," Jack cut her off with a kiss. He couldn't bare to think about them leaving- not yet. He wrapped his arms around her and took in the salty smell of her hair and the rhythm of her breathing which had greatly increased. She took his hand and led him to their room.  
  
*** The moonlight spilt onto the bed casting strange shadows across their bodies. He held her now, her head on his chest letting his heartbeat do the talking. He ran his hand up and down her back.  
  
"Where will you go?" he asked quietly. She knew the pain she heard in his voice would haunt her dreams for weeks to come.  
  
"It's better you don't know," she answered quietly. She felt his body tense underneath her. He let go of her and slid out of bed. She sat up and watched him pull on his pants. He didn't look at her. He walked to the balcony and threw open the shutters. The wind off the water caused her to shiver. She reached for her clothes and crept up beside him. His eyes seemed lost in the night. The stars glistened overhead and the roar of the crashing waves comforted him.  
"please talk to me, just watching you hurt like this- is unbearable," She said. He looked at her and took her into his arms.  
  
"I'll be there..." He said looking down at her. In a moment she was lost in his eyes. For elves eyes are like windows into one's thoughts and in his she saw the ebb of a blue-green tide on a golden beach.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
In his mind she shot beyond the sea to a vast rocky desert.  
  
"I'll be waiting...there..." he said again,  
  
She saw Jack standing on the deck of the Xandiar, his sword drawn. Then she saw herself standing in a field of flowers and then his mind took her back to the desert.  
  
"For what?" she felt herself say. She saw a fleet of ships moving, and then saw Jack and a man in black with swords locked... and then she saw Minya's face, he seemed to be sleeping and then she saw Jack's sword get knocked from his hand. A crooked smile crossed his face and then he went pale. In his eyes the desert changed to the flower field.  
  
"I'll be waiting...for you...so...if you come there..."  
  
She was in the field of flowers again, they were red and pink and blue.  
  
"You'll find me."  
  
In his mind her vision seemed to pull back so that she was looking down on herself in the field. There were petals flying in the sky like stars at night. One of the petals began to dance in the wind and as it passed in front of the sun it changed into a beautiful feather. It started to fall back down to earth and as it did it began to spin. Once again it changed- this time into Jack's sword. She heard Jack speak again,  
  
"I promise." As the sword crashed onto the deck of the Xandiar she felt an overwhelming wave of pain go through her entire body.Grief stung her heart. She shut her eyes. ***  
when she opened them the image was gone. She was in the dark in his bed. She could hear him breathing faintly beside her. She sighed and expected the tension to leave her- but it didn't. She knew what she had to do. She crept out of bed and dressed. She covered her hair with a black scarf and was about to open the door when she remembered the hideous image of Jack's crooked smile and then the color leaving his face. She looked back at him. He was sleeping soundly and she wondered at that. He didn't sleep well when he was troubled. Then she saw the bottle cradled in his arm. She went over to him. She reached down into her bag and brought out the shell Minya had given her. She turned it over and ran her finger along the scrapes and scratches that formed the shape of a fleet of ships. She marveled at how diminished her enemy seemed but knew that in a few hours those scratches and scrapes would be here to take her son. She reached down and picked up the bottle.  
  
"Empty." He stirred slightly and she froze. Then she put the shell in its place. She hoped he would understand the meaning and escape himself. She should wake him and warn him. Shake him till he promised to run now and far. But it was all she could do to leave him when he was sleeping, when his eyes were shut so she didn't have to see the tears, when his mouth was quiet and she didn't have to hear the good-byes, when his heart was beating quietly and she didn't have to admit how much she loved him. She ran out the room and shut the door behind her. Soon she would be on a boat with Minya asleep in her arms, slowly making for the mainland. ***  
"I don't want to go- where's daddy?" Minya whined.  
"Shh," She hissed "We've got to be quiet, my darling." She led the sleepy child down the stairs to the door. She pulled the door open.  
"Where are you going?" a small voice said from behind her. She started and turned. Sam Gamgee lay propped up on one elbow in his bed on the floor.  
"Out, I um... have to make sure some things are in order," She fumbled with her words. Sam stood up and walked to her.  
"Might I be of any service to you- I could help?"  
"No. No, no, please just go back to sleep- didn't mean to wake you," She said quickly. Sam looked at her closely. He eyed her satchel and the sleepy child at her side.  
"You're leaving." He said dramatically. She put her hand to his mouth.  
"Please... please be quiet...and let us go." He looked at her and he wondered if she were leaving Jack because of well- he's Jack and that alone seemed reason enough- but his heart told him no. She didn't want to leave- she had to escape.  
"Where will you go?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she found herself saying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She dropped her bag to the ground and cried into her palm.  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Minya said tugging on her sleeve "Is it the ships, Mommy? Are they coming for us?" Sam's eyes widened with fear.  
"Are ships coming for you?" Sam asked.  
"I saw them," Minya said distantly "In one of my awake-dreams." Sam looked to Lorna. She nodded.  
"I know some place you could go," He said hopefully. "You could go to Hobbiton, You just fallow the East road from the Havens," Lorna looked at him with wild eyes.  
"When you get there find Bag-End, and ask For Rosie Gardener. She'll help you, bless my Rosie."  
"Is she-,"  
"My wife," Sam answered. Lorna nodded. For a moment the two felt a strange connection. Both had to leave the one they loved.  
"Thank you, Sam. I hope you find your little girl," and with that she flew out the door and into the darkness with Minya behind her. Sam stood at the door for a moment. The thought of Rosie and his little Frodo and the baby that was coming ripped his heart apart. He glanced toward Frodo and Imbalech where they slept on the floor. Then his hidden strength of heart stirred and Sam clenched his fist.  
"That's the wife o' my Captain," He said "She's not going alone!" He then rushed to Imbalech's bedside and carefully pried open her hand. Out fell a small pouch. He opened it without thinking and pulled out a ring set with a diamond like a flower.  
"I'm gonna need this," He said and shoved it in his pocket. He was almost at the door when he thought of Frodo. But his heart answered this question as well.  
"Frodo serves Jack now. My duty to Frodo- is my duty to Jack. He is the Captain of the Rings after all!" and he flew out the door after Lorna. Sam would never know but in his excitement he had been speaking out loud and had awoken Frodo. He sat up with an inexplicable look on his face.  
"My dear Sam!" A shout from the Watch set in the harbor caused him to pause in his thoughts. Then the warning bell began to sound. Frodo jumped and roused Imbalech.  
"Where's Sam?" she cried.  
"No time, he's where he should be. We've got to get Jack."  
"Yes, he might be very- unconscious." They ran up the stairs and flung open the door to his room. Jack was sitting on his bed, fully dressed with sword in hand- holding Minya's shell. He looked up at them and they could see the freshly applied kohl dripping down his face in black tears. The warning bell sounded again and Frodo became anxious.  
"Captain, we must leave!" Jack sighed and looked down at the shell. Frodo put his hand on Jack's shoulder and leaned in close.  
"I know where they've gone." Jack's eyes became keen. Just then a loud crash was heard down below and the sound of many voices cut the air. Jack stood up on the bed.  
"It's Leo! Come on!" He yelled and he reached for a rope hanging from the thatched roof. He climbed up the rope and pushed aside a small plank revealing an opening on to the roof. Leo's soldiers were clamoring up the stairs. Imbalech grabbed Frodo and hoisted him up to the rope. He only had to climb a few feet before he was in arms reach of Jack. Jack slung him up onto the roof. Frodo gave Jack a look of astonishment.  
"Thought I'd given up?" He asked with a wry smile. Imbalech pulled herself on to the roof. Just as the soldiers broke down the door.  
"it's a good thing you hadn't, captain- as the enemy is now in your room," Imbalech said standing up.  
" Consider it their tomb," Jack said as he struck a match and grabbed some of the hay off the roof. The handful of hay became a flaming torch just as Jack dropped it through the hole onto the bed. He watched just for a second as his and Lorna's bed went up in flames causing the soldiers to flee. The irony was not lost on him.  
"I'm probably the only man in the world who can truthfully say 'he can set his lady's bed on fire'" Frodo gave him a remonstrating look.  
They ran to edge of the roof and looked over to the roof beside them. Behind them the fire was licking the edges of the roof.  
"Are we gonna-," Frodo stopped as Jack leapt to the roof adjacent to them barely making it leaving him clinging to the edge, "Jump?" Frodo finished.  
"Come on, Frodo," Imbalech said as she knelt down. Frodo followed her lead and jumped onto her back wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. "Not too tight- okay?" Imbalech groaned. Frodo could feel the heat from the fire on his back. He shut his eyes as Imbalech sprang nimbly to the other roof landing on both feet. With out even putting Frodo down she rushed over to where Jack was struggling to pull himself up. Just as she pulled him up they turned and saw the roof of the Jack's room cave in. Imbalech let Frodo down from her back.  
"Sparrow!" a harsh voice yelled from below. Jack froze.  
"Come out good captain, we have your ship and your crew. Every second you delay we'll either kill one of your men or chop down a mast." Imbalech and Frodo weren't sure which threat brought him out but Jack walked toward the other edge of the roof, they followed him.  
"Raziel, I should've known," he sneered back. Below a thin and wiry figure dressed in black with long white hair and yet a face of no more than twenty years stood motionless.  
"I'm sorry if you're expecting my father, but it seems that Leo is well- indisposed at the moment," Raziel made a slight motion with his hand and one of his soldiers brought forward Leo's head. Jack swallowed hard. His thoughts went to Lorna and his son.  
"So you see, I'm the King of Harad now," Raziel said taking Leo's head from his soldiers. He looked at it for a moment.  
"Alas poor Leo, I knew him Sparrow, not as well as I would've like though considering he kept me in his dungeon since I was seven!" he burst into a rage and heaved the head at Jack who barely ducked.  
"Keep it, he would've wanted you to have it. Oh and one more thing Sparrow, I don't intend to let you make a mockery of my court like you did my father, I'm taking you and your crew to Gondor and am finally cashing in." Within moments soldiers had climbed to the roof and bound the pirates hands. They were brought down before the king of Harad.  
"Don't think too hard of me, Sparrow- I'm not heartless- I saw your bitch leaving you high and dry I presume," Jack's heart raced. "In boat with your two children,". Jack was suddenly confused but was quick to cover his wonderment.  
"And I let them go, as I remember the price for her in the White city was nothing worth a king's attention- but so you see- you owe me," Raziel leaned close to Jack. "And don't think I wont collect." 


End file.
